The Sounds of Pleasure
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP in a seemingly sexual situation and then it's revealed what they're actually doing. A short one-shot with Smoaking Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP in a seemingly sexual situation and then it's revealed what they're actually doing.

**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing:** Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak

**Disclaimer: **I own nothingg.

**Author's Note: **A short one-shot with some Smoaking Assassin

"Um was that a moan?" Roy questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"No. Nope. Nope, it was not a moan. More specifically, it was not a moan from our innocent and pure Felicity Smoak. Nope. Definitely not a moan." Oliver continued to mumble under his breath as he and the younger man came to a stop in the dining room. The Arrow gang was staying at the Queen mansion for the weekend before leaving for a mission in Austria. The two men were on their way to the kitchen for a snack when they heard some…'mysterious' noises coming from around the corner.

"Uh, are you sure? I'm pretty - "

"Mmm…" a moan sounded from behind the wall.

"That sounded a lot like - "

"No!" Oliver hissed. "No, no, no. That is not - "

"Another one. Add another!"

"Another? Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Holy shit! Is that Nyssa?! I didn't know they were dating - " Roy exclaimed with wide eyes.

Oliver quickly covered the younger man's mouth and pulled him away from peeking around the corner. "Nope. Nope. Nope - "

"Fuuuck…that is soooo good!" Felicity moaned loudly.

With that, the young billionaire couldn't contain himself anymore. "Hey! What do you think you're doing in my kitchen?!"

"Huh? Hey Roy, Oliver…what's going on?" Felicity asked with a curious expression.

"Mr. Harper. Mr. Queen. I am certain that even you two neanderthals can find a more acceptable way to announce your presence…rather than barging in with a shout?" Nyssa questioned with a pointed look as she stirred the contents in the pot that sat simmering on the stove.

"We didn't mean to barge in. Oliver and I just thought that you guys were - "

"We thought you guys might like a helping hand!"

"Uh, yeah…that's what I meant" Roy stuttered at the glare he received from the Green Arrow. "What are you guys making?"

"Nyssa's teaching me how to make this Japanese chili sauce! We're adding a couple more chili peppers to kick it up a notch!"

"Sweetheart, just do not add too many…not everybody can handle spicy food"

"I know, I know" Felicity murmured with a small smile. She leaned up to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. "Thanks for giving me this cooking lesson today, Nys"

"Of course, darling. It is my pleasure" Nyssa smiled lovingly at the excited blonde.

"Well, it looks like you girls are almost done. I guess we'll go back to training. Have fun!" Roy said before grabbing two apples from the counter and hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, have fun ladies. Well not too much fun. But enough fun - I'll see you later" Oliver broke off into a mutter as he rushed out after Roy.

"That was strange…even for them" the IT girl chuckled as she chopped up another pepper.

"Quite." Nyssa agreed. She smirked and wrapped her arms around her lover. A firm kiss was placed on the blonde's neck and a light shiver followed. "Nonetheless…we are now alone again and our sauce is close to being finished…"

"Mmm well let's have some of the sauce first and - "

"And then can I have you, my sweet Felicity?"

Felicity's breath hitched and she leaned back into the assassin's embrace. "Yeah…yeah that sounds…awesome"

"Yes, indeed…it sounds 'awesome'" Nyssa chuckled lightly and held the blonde even closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **More awkward situations with Smoaking Assassins!

It was an uneventful Friday and everybody was gathering at the Queen mansion for a movie night. Vigilantes can have a night off…right?

Diggle was sitting comfortably on the love seat with a smiling Lyla on his lap. Sara, Laurel and Thea were lying on the biggest couch while Oliver and Sin were sprawled out on the living room carpet.

"Hey, Thea. Where's Abercrombie?" Sin called up to the younger Queen.

"He went to the bathroom...but that was a couple of minutes ago - " Thea trailed off as a ruffled looking Roy came through the doorway. " Hey, babe! We were just talking about ya"

"Oh yeah? Discussing my boyish charms, my strong jawline, my masculine - "

"Actually we were discussing how long you were taking in the bathroom" Sin cut in with a smirk. "Did ya have some trouble in there?"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, kid. I hope you remembered to flush and put the seat down." Sara piped up from her place on the couch. The blonde sat snuggled against her sister with her legs lying on top of Thea's lap.

"It's not like it was even my fault," Roy grumbled to himself as he sat on the floor between Oliver and Sin. "You try finding a nice place in the woods out back to pee in after waiting for fifteen minutes outside of a bathroom listening to moans and - "

"You peed in my backyard?" Oliver mumbled disgustedly but was drowned out by the squeal of a scandalized Thea.

"Who the fuck is moaning in my bathroom?!"

Everybody sat silent for a moment before Sara's eyes went wide and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Um…did anybody see Felicity come back from showing Nyssa where the bathroom is?" She looked at the still silent gang and continued. "Remember? She went to get Nyssa when she arrived and yelled out that she was going to show her where the bathroom was?"

"What? Felicity couldn't have…she wouldn't…that is definitely not like her" Laurel defended the innocent blonde with a hesitant look. "I mean, it doesn't seem like something she would do"

"No…it's not like her." Diggle said with a grin and hugged his wife closer. "The girl has more class than that"

"Yeah!" Oliver joined in hurriedly. "You probably just heard a noise and assumed. _Wouldn't be the first time something like this happened_" the billionaire finished under his breath.

"I didn't assume anything!"

"Riiiight, Abercrombie" Sin chuckled at the exasperated look on his face.

"Don't be a pervert, pretty boy" Sara smirked at the flustered man.

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and…well just you baby"

"You too, Thea! Seriously?"

"Okay, okay. Relax guys!" Laurel called out and got up from the couch. "Everybody settle down. I'll go see what the hold up is and then we can finally start the movie"

* * *

><p><em>Children. I'm dealing with children. <em>Laurel huffed with a mix of annoyance and amusement as she made her way up the stairs. She paused at the sound of a giggle that quickly morphed into a muffled groan. _What the hell was that?_ She crept up to the bathroom door and listened.

"Fuck, sweetheart"

"I know, I know. I've got you, baby" Felicity said soothingly.

"Deeper. Just a little more" the assassin's accented voice could be heard clearly through the door.

"You want me deeper? Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Of course I can handle it. Please, just do it now" Nyssa groaned loudly. "Fuuuuuck"

_Oh god. _Laurel brought her hands up to cover up a startled gasp. The older Lance sister slowly backed away from the door and hurried back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey sis…you okay there?" Sara questioned worriedly at the expression on her sister's face.<p>

"W-what?"

"Did you find Felicity and Nyssa?" Oliver asked with a concerned look.

"Oh. Yeah I found them. They're, uh, a little busy"

"I KNEW IT" Roy cheered.

"Hey, now. She didn't say - "

"I definitely heard groaning and the words 'deeper', 'fuck' and the like." Laurel blurt out. "They're fucking in the bathroom."

"La la la I hear nothing about my innocent friend doing ungodly things in the bathroom" Diggle whined with his hands over his ears. Lyla snickered at her husband's childish antics and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"No. No, no, no. This is a mistake. Y-you heard wrong," Oliver sputtered. The red-faced man stood up from the ground and practically sprinted out of the room.

"I thought you said he was over Felicity?" Sin said apprehensively.

"He is. Well, he's working on it" Sara mumbled. "He's okay with her dating Nyssa though so I'm not sure what's going on with him…unless…oooh no way!"

"What? What 'no way'?"

"He totally caught them together once already!"

"I'm sure if Felicity got caught once, she would be more careful…" Thea said.

"Uh, about that" Roy cleared his throat awkwardly.

Seven pairs of eyes widened and a cluster of bodies scrambled up from their seats and rushed up the stairs towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The bunch of them nearly crashed into a sheepish looking Oliver who was noticeably relieved to see them. A bandaged assassin could be seen behind him, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.<p>

"Hello," the Heir to the Demon smiled lightly. "Do you all need to use the bathroom? I am terribly sorry for taking up so much time in here. I got into a bit of a scuffle and Felicity was just stitching up my side"

"Yeah, sorry about that guys" Felicity grimaced as she helped the brunette up from the tub. "Nyssa had a few pieces of shrapnel lodged deep in her side so it took a little longer than expected"

"No, it's totally fine! We were just worried that something was wrong and Ollie kinda let his imagination run loose. We'll let you finish up and meet you guys in the living room. Then we can start the movie" Thea smirked at the embarrassed looks on majority of the group.

The two women in the bathroom shared a confused look as the gang awkwardly left them alone.

"Do you think we will ever find out why Laurel came up to check on us…and then proceeded to run away?"

"Maybe you heard wrong? I mean…not that I'm doubting your hearing and ninja-like abilities"

"And Mr. Queen's abrupt appearance in the bathroom? Though I suppose I already knew of his barbaric tendencies"

"Hey, now! Ollie's not barbaric…he just forgot to knock. He's usually much more considerate"

"Your friends are quite strange."

"Yeah…but for some reason I still love them" Felicity chuckled.

"Yes. Well I suppose we should go on and join them. We have held up this movie night for too long," Nyssa said. Her actions contradicted her words as she brought the blonde into her arms for a hug.

"What about your stitches? You don't want to accidentally rip them"

"I am sure that I can hug my girlfriend without re-injuring myself, love"

"Oh right. I wasn't implying that you - " Felicity's words were cut off by a pair of lips descending on her own. The younger woman whimpered at the feel of her girlfriend pulling her in closer and sighed into the kiss.

"I love you Miss. Smoak" Nyssa murmured as she pulled away reluctantly.

"I love you too" the blonde smiled lovingly at her lover. "Now, come on. Let's go before they start without us"


End file.
